The cinderello boy
by Stefany chan
Summary: Levi Rivaille siempre ha vivido en desgracia y sufrimiento, después de la muerte de su madre. Pero su vida dará un giro cuando conozca a cierto joven de ojos verdes agua marina en una fiesta en la que el no ha sido invitado. Au / Romance / Ereri /


**Summary:** Levi Rivaille siempre ha vivido en desgracia y sufrimiento, después de la muerte de su madre. Pero su vida dará un giro cuando conozca a cierto joven de ojos verdes agua marina en una fiesta en la que el no ha sido invitado. Au / Romance / Ereri /

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Esto es un crossover de la cenicienta pero está un poco cambiado así que no sé si es crossover

Este fic fue hecho para la página Rivaille uke

.

.

.

La atmosfera del lugar me hacía sentir una paz inexplicable ¿dónde estaba? No lo sabía y me daba igual, solo sabía que quería permanecer más tiempo allí. Era un hermoso jardín lleno de flores preciosas, el ambiente era iluminado por las luciérnagas que rodeaban el lugar, haciéndolo más encantador para mi vista.

Hasta que vi a alguien caminar a lo lejos, era alto como de 1.70 llevaba una especie de traje lujoso como para ir a una fiesta ¿Qué haría por aquí?- pensé

¿Quién eres? – le dije

Pero él me ignoro y siguió caminando, comencé a ir tras él, estaba molesto por haberme ignorado de esa forma

Oye ¿que acaso no me escuchas? – pero el maldito seguía ignorándome

Harto de esto decidí correr, alcanzándolo y entonces agarrándolo del hombro lo obligue a girar para que me vea, pero al hacerlo me topé con sus ojos verdes agua marina, quería verle la cara completamente, pero no podía esos ojos me tenían completamente hipnotizados…

.

.

.

El sonido de la alarma me despertó, estaba aturdido, que tipo de sueño era ese, jamás en mi vida había soñado algo así, pero eso tampoco era algo que me importara, así que decidí ignorar aquel raro sueño, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, mejor dicho para otras personas era importante que estuviera presente, tener que cambiarme para atender a unos malditos desgraciados como mi padrastro y hermanastras era un martirio, que no sabía cómo es que lo soportaba.

Me metí a la ducha necesitaba quitarme el cansancio que traía encima. Maldigo el día en que mi madre conoció a mi padrastro Kenny Arckerman y se casó con él. Al principio pensé que era una buena persona por el trato que le daba a mi madre y como se comportaba conmigo, pero todo eso cambio cuando mi madre y él se casaron y me presentaron a mis dos nuevas hermanastras Annie y Mikasa Arckerman, desde ese momento todo cambio me trataban como su maldito sirviente cuando mi madre se iba de viaje a otro pueblo.

Al momento que mi madre enfermo, poco les importo y no le dieron las atenciones necesarias debido a eso ella murió a causa de su enfermedad.

Después de eso me quitaron lo que me pertenecía por derecho, mi casa, mi bienes, solo me quede con mis ropas y el pañuelo que siempre llevo que es un recuerdo de mi madre ya que ella bordo mi nombre con mucho aprecio en el día de mi cumpleaños.

No los soporto ellos siempre piensan que todo gira en torno a ellos, que debe hacerse todo a su voluntad, pero algún día la vida se le encargara de darles su merecido. Todo llega a su tiempo, como dicen algunos, pero creo que eso se está demorando para mí.

¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuánto dolor tenía que llevar? ¿Cuántas humillaciones tenía que seguir soportando? no lo sabía pero quería que eso ya acabasen así fuera con la muerte.

Salí de la ducha no podía seguir más tiempo absorto en mis pensamientos.

Me puse mi ropa habitual unos pantalones negros gastados, con un polo blanco junto con mi acostumbrado pañuelo que lo anudaba en mi cuello. Tenerlo siempre conmigo, me hacia recordar siempre a mi madre, que ahora debe estar en una mejor vida.

Baje a la cocina para realizar los labores que me habían impuesto, eso si quería seguir viviendo en la casa, podía irme pero buscar un trabajó para poder sustentarme estaba muy difícil y por eso acepte esa condición del demonio.

Ohh… - escuche una voz – por fin el enano se despertó, hay que hacer un mérito por eso – era mi hermanastra Mikasa, siempre se despertaba temprano para molestarme

La mire con profundo odio, sabía que no podía contestarle, porque si lo hacía tendría problemas con mi padrastro

Bueno que se puede hacer eres un maldito enano así que te dejare los encargos que te dejo mi padre para el día de hoy, no queremos errores

Me dio un sobre junto con una pequeña hoja que contenía lo siguiente:

_Levi anda al mercado compra con el dinero que hay en el sobre 3 rollos de tela de seda morada, 3 rollos de tela de seda celeste, ten cuidado no los malogres son los que usaran para hacer los nuevos vestidos de mis hijas y también compra los ingredientes para la cocina de hoy, pide a nuestra cocinera Petra para que te ayude no queremos que arruines la comida_

_Atte: Kenny Arckerman_

Vi que Mikasa salía de la cocina era lo mejor no quería que me siga fastidiando

Ahh – dijo – se me olvidaba dejaste sucio de nuevo el patio así que antes que te vayas lo arreglas

Y se fue desapareciendo de mi vista

Maldita mocosa – murmure por lo bajo, no la soportaba siempre desarreglaba el patio ya que ella sabía que odiaba la suciedad, al menos su hermana era callada y no molestaba en cambio ella que parecía disfrutar fastidiarme todos los días.

Puse el dinero en mi bolsillo y saque todos mis implementos para arreglar el patio después de media hora deje el patio de nuevo relucientemente limpio, odiaba la suciedad mi madre me había enseñado hacer ser limpio desde niño y me había acostumbrado a eso.

Me fui de nuevo a la cocina y encontré a Petra que ya había llegado

- Buenos días joven Levi

- Hola petra necesito que vayamos al mercado el señor Arckerman quiere que compremos algunas cosas

- Otra vez un encargo nuevo si su madre estuviera viva no permitiría eso

- Pero no lo está – respondí – así que tengo que acatar sus órdenes

- Espero que acabe todo eso joven me agradaba se sirvienta de usted y de su madre

- Bueno ya paremos de charla tenemos que irnos antes que se haga tarde

- Si Joven Levi

- Ahh una cosa más deja de decirme joven te regañaran por estar diciendo eso todo el tiempo

- No se preocupe, ellas han salido de compras como siempre, así que no hay problemas mientras estemos solos

- Está bien apúrate tenemos que irnos

- Si- respondio

Nos dirigimos al mercado y compramos los que me pidieron en la lista, Petra llevaba los ingredientes para la comida, mientras que yo llevaba las telas.

Ella había sido mi sirvienta y la de mi madre cuando vivía ella, siempre servicial a nosotros, pero eso cambio ya que ahora ella es la sirvienta de los Arckerman y los atiende a ellos, así como yo solo que ella no sufre las humillaciones por parte de ellos.

Llegamos a mi antigua casa y dejamos las cosas donde debería estar, mañana vendría seguramente las diseñadoras para hacer los vestidos de mis hermanastras, preparamos todas las cosas que teníamos que hacer, antes de su llegada.

Ellas regresaron como siempre llenas de cosas para su armario, el pobre ya se va a romper de tantas cosas que tienen. Luego llego el señor con su siempre _estoy fastidiado del trabajo_ _pero que se puede hacer así es la vida._

Ellos cenaron y yo me fui a mi cuarto, no quería verlos, ya había cenado gracias a Petra que tuvo la bondad como siempre de prepararme algo ya que era pésimo en la cocina. Intente cerrar los ojos para dormir pero recordé aquel sueño que tuve en la mañana que significaría no tenía sentido soñar con un hombre desconocido. Poco a poco fue cayendo en el sueño de Morfeo que se podía esperar estaba exhausto por la larga jornada


End file.
